Pillow design/construction includes considerations which can vary significantly. For instance, it is often desirable to restrict the movement of the pillow filling, particularly feathers and down, within a pillow during use. Sometimes this is done with interior walls or baffles, which form interior chambers. Various interior chamber arrangements are known; some examples of relatively simple baffle arrangements defining several interior volumes are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,557,816, owned by the assignee of the present invention. Pillows with more complex interior baffle arrangements are known, which provide specialized filling control, but they are expensive to manufacture and therefore for most cases are impractical.
In general, good support for the user is also desirable; support involves not only the structure and configuration of the pillow, but also the particular filling used for the pillow. For instance, feathers traditionally provide good support; polyester foam, another filling, provides a particular kind of support which some consumers prefer.
Still further, the comfort, i.e. “feel” of the pillow, is often an important consideration. The type of filling is important to the feel of a pillow, with down typically providing the best comfort, although with less support than other types of filling.
The present pillow arrangement includes a pillow structure for restricting the movement of the filling during use, while at the same time providing good support and a high degree of comfort for the user.